Crimson Metal
by ireneotaku
Summary: Yugi is heartbroken after Yami leaves to the afterlife, and tries to cope. When a new transfer student Atem comes will Yugi's heart stay with Yami or go to Atem. AxYxYY RyoXBakuraXTheif King. SxJ


Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Or Yugioh The Abridged Series.

A/N I had this story in mind for a long time, along with the weapons one, and the dance one (my friend knows) though I know the weapons one will be the most interesting this one will be easier to write right now. So it is Mobiumshipping AtemxYugixYami after the series ends. O and how you review will lead to the ending more on that later.

Summary: Yugi is heartbroken after Yami leaves to the afterlife, and tries to cope. When a new transfer student Atem comes will Yugi's heart stay with Yami or go to Atem.

YUGI POV

Yami, my love. Yami darkness. The very force that balanced out my very existence, the reason why my heart stayed strong through all the trials we faced. So many evils that we fought, and the more we fought the closer we got. Our love bloomed every day, and in my heart it blooms still a pitiful flower that blooms in the light of your dark shadow. You said that we would be together forever …eien, and as you said the bud of your love lingers in my heart and will continue to grow until we are reunited.

Yami

My love

The existence

That makes my soul

Balance in an unbalanced world

Something that always helped me along

And kept me in company when lonely and afraid

Please remember in the afterlife all that this puzzle gave us

"Hey Yug' watcha writing about?"

I look up to see Jou peering over my shoulder. Quickly I cover up the poem I wrote about Yami, slightly embarrassed. Jou is my closest friend, and he understand more than the rest that I can't let Yami go, and he supports me the best he can.

"It's a poem I wrote about Yami would you like to read it?"

I look into his hazel eyes he nods his head in affirmation that he wants to read it, so I carefully hand him the spiral bound notebook that contains things that relate to Yami. Jou is reading the poem, and thinking about it. Him not being the brightest it takes him a while to comprehend what it says, but when he finishes it he hands me back the notebook.

"That is really touching Yugi I think it encapsulates all that you feel for Yami in a concise manner."

I look at him surprised by the sophistication of the sentence that Jou just delivered to me.

"Where's the Jou I know did you get kidnapped again?"

He makes a small laugh, and chuckles at me before he smirks, and replies.

"Nah that's Mokuba's job."

He sticks out his tongue at me before continuing.

"Seto taught me big words so when we go to events together I sound fancy and stuff."

He has a light blush thinking of his boyfriend Seto Kaiba. Who now because he wants to spend more time with Jou attends school with the rest of us. I make an evil grin before speaking.

"I'm sure that's not all the he teaches you is it?"

He turns beet red at this point and gets very flustered before he has time to speak Seto comes behind him, and grabs him by the waist pulling him towards him. Seto talks huskily into Jou's ear saying.

"Does puppy need to be trained again?"

Jou almost collapses to the ground as Seto says this, but since the brunette is holding him by the waist he doesn't fall. Before I can say something to further embarrass Jou; the President of the student council comes over to us. He begins to speak if his subtle and according to the fangirls at school his sexy British accent.

"Jounouchi Katsuya and Seto Kaiba do we have to go over the rules of public displays of affection again?"

Kaiba lets Jou go who almost falls on his face. We look us to see Ryo with his stern face looking at us.

"Sorry Ryo, but Jou is so damn sme.. I mean that when I saw my love I couldn't help myself to embrace him."

Ryo puts a hand on his head and sighs in exasperation, before laughing and lightly scolding Seto. Ryo became president of the student council with Anzu as the vice president.

"Ryo if you don't like school how did you become president in the first place?"

"Yugi I have no clue I think that my fangirls all voted and nominated me, same for Anzu."

We all laugh before he speaks again.

"By the way Yugi I hear we are having two new students arriving next period look forward to it okay, you and me were assigned to help them around so be nice."

I smiled gently.

"When am I not?"

I was dazing off in class thinking of Yami, and I look over to Ryo who is probably thinking about his love Bakura who also had to leave. Our teacher was finishing up the lecture for the day, but he was doing it early. Probably so that he could introduce the new students. Our teacher scurries out of the room, leaving us alone for a moment. I gaze out of a window thinking of Yami a regular occurrence really. Our teacher comes back in and introduces our new students.

"This is Tozokou Akefia, and Mei Atem."

I look up dumbfounded, and look at the new students. They bear a striking resemblance to Ryo and I. The boy Akefia has a striking resemblance to more Bakura his hair is spiked, but not as long as Bakura and Ryo's the spikes are also a different shape and more tame in comparison to Bakura's.

The other man Atem looks just like Yami and I even more so to Yami than me. He is taller and more muscular than Yami was, and equally as handsome. His features were mostly the same as Yami's features. The biggest difference was that he had tanned skin, and his eyes were a deep mahogany instead of the amethyst of mine and Yami's eyes.

Did I just think that the man was handsome? I mean I don't even know him. Why should I be attracted to some man I didn't even know? I suppose the logical reason was that he looked just like the man that I loved, but it felt like I had more than just a fleeting interest in him. Bad Yugi you mustn't think those thoughts. With these new transfer students school just got a lot harder.

Ryo, Akefia, Atem, and I were traversing the school campus showing them around, and making a little conversation along the way it was Ryo who was talking at this point.

"Atem Akefia I heard that the two of you were models is that true?"

They simply nod seeing as either we aren't good enough for conversation, or they just live in their own world where Ryo, and I don't exist. We make no further attempt at conversation then that, and proceed to show them around the school. We reach the end of the campus the locker rooms, when Akefia and Ryo leave I begin to follow, but am stopped by Atem when he grabs my wrist. Ryo and Akefia have left the room so it is only Atem and in the locker room alone by ourselves.

He pushes me assertively, but not quite roughly he places his hands on the lockers on both sides of my face sealing my exit. His mahogany orbs bore into my amethyst eyes as if he's searching my soul looking for something. I feel as if I can't breathe a foreign feeling in my chest somewhere, it's somewhat like what I felt when Yami was around me like this, but different. It almost feels more intense as if my soul wants to leave my body, and meld with Atem's soul.

"Mei-san? What are you doing?"

He moves closer to my face eyes not leaving mine until the last second before he places his chin lightly on top of my spiky tri colored hair. He moves his hands from the side of my head to around my shoulders pulling me tentatively into his chest. After he finishes that he lifts his head from mine before lifting up my chin with one of his hands. His eyes mesmerize me in a feeling that I can't describe as if I were being hypnotized every second, almost as if I were intoxicated. Eyes locked with each other and as if they would move for nothing he inches his face closer to mine.

My eyes start to close as he gets closer, and then after they shut he kisses me. I stand there stunned beyond all belief. Atem is pulling me closer to him, I can't do anything it's as if I am immobilized. I don't know if I should feel good about this or feel horrible. He finally ends the kiss after a minute, needing to breathe as much as I do. I stand there like a statue, and feeling horrible wins. I start crying I think feeling violated, and like I betrayed Yami, but somewhere I also feel good, and want more that scares me more than anything else I think. I ball my fists, and tears roll faster as I look towards the ground. I look up yelling with pent up anger.

"MEI-SAN YOU JERK YOU'RE AN IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT I SAY! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN YOU BLOODY INSENSITIVE JERK!"

I punch him with all my strength in the stomach where he falls. I run out of the locker room, and head as fast as I can back to the apartment.

"Yugi why are you crying you've been like since you got home today."

Ryo in a white apron says as he peers out of the kitchen in out apartment.

"Ryo I….don't…..want to t-t-talk about…..it."

He walks up to me, and holds me like a brother would comforting, and warm, and safe the opposite of Atem. Thinking of him makes me cry more.

"I betrayed Yami!"

He sits there with me.

"Hush Yugi all will be alright."

A/N: If you want me to end this Blindshipping (AtemxYugi) or Puzzleshipping (YugixYami) leave a review saying which whichever has the most votes I will do as the end main pairing. Please review so I know what you think.


End file.
